Dark Wars
by MistariaPotter
Summary: Disclaimer: i dont own anything! HP killed by Voldemort, a new heir rises, his name is called Draco Malfoy, and his job is to kill Voldey.but for him to do that, he needs to get a sword.he meets up with Hermione and they go on this journey together
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

The last visible light hidden behind the mountains had slowly faded away. The grounds of Hogwarts were empty, and cold. The howls of werewolves in the forbidden forest were enough to create a sense of evilness in the air. Hogwarts was now in ruins. The collapsing bricks and towers were the only things left of this ancient castle. But with all the destruction around it, one tall tower still managed to stay up, but it's end was near, soon, it will fall and breakdown like the others around it...

A blast of green light erupted from the tall tower and released a blinding light into the darkness. The windows shattered and a deafening shriek was released into the cold night. As it happened, all was lost. The birds of the forbidden forest fluttered away, and a merciless laugh pervaded out from the tower, and into the blurry night. Harry Potter had died in the hands of Voldemort, killed by the cruel Avada Kadavra curse. Sybill Trelawney's prophecy was true, only one of the two chosen ones could survive out of the duel, and Harry Potter lost. But what Sybill over looked, was that there would be another prophecy and in which this time, it would be another person that would fight Voldemort. This person was named Draco Malfoy...

_The prophecy_

_One heir will fall, _

_And the other will finish the incomplete._

_The dark lord will fail, _

_And behind him,_

_His evil deeds will follow._

_But for all these to be accomplished, _

_One sole weapon is required._

_The Sword of Life._

_Without it, _

_All will fail, _

_The last heir will be burned in fire,_

_And the world will perish into ashes._

The death of Harry Potter was posted everywhere in the wizard world and the news of it startled everyone. Voldemort was invincible now and no one was capable of defeating him. Dumbledore was died, in the hands of a death eater. Harry Potter was dead too, killed by Voldemort. These unfortunate events had led great discomfort to the people of the wizard world, and brought them suffering a huge loss. All the witches and wizards from the world were threatened with the hope of survival. Day and night, their houses were haunted by death eaters whom roamed the streets and killed people with their merciless hands. Mankind was in the edge of survival, especially the muggles and the muggle-born. Everyday, there were a few cases of both muggles and muggle-borns being killed, but the murderers escaped without a trace. It was obvious that the incident was caused by the death eaters. Soon, mankind was going to be one of the extinct species…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The sun was beginning to rise from the yellow-green hills behind the Malfoy's Manor, the dark of its shadows touching the ground, as Draco Malfoy stirred from his deep slumber. The sun's radiation trail stretched out to the dim land surrounding the manor, winding through huge clumps of trees and forests, and brightening wide grassy plains. The temperature rose rapidly due to the heat of the sun, and lightened the rooms of the manor. The glass windows reflected the brightness of the sun, releasing the radiance that shone in all directions, and straight at Draco Malfoy's eyelids.

As his eyes fluttered open, the sunlight blinded him with the color white; he held his hands up towards his face, shielding his eyes. It had been a long time since he went to school, Hogwarts had closed down and no other schools were willing to accept students from Slytherin. Draco felt like an outcast, he did not wish for his family to be death eaters, and neither did he want himself to be one either. But there are some things, one can not change. Voldemort would kill him if he disobeyed the orders given to him. He was trapped. Both his parents were death eaters, and had gladly given their whole family to Voldemort. He was a servant with no freedom and no choice. More than once, did he wish he was not born into this family, that he was not selected to be in Slytherin. He did not want this. But now things were worst than they were before. Voldemort was the most powerful being in the wizard world; all his enemies were dead, destroyed.

It was a black mist outside Draco's window that bought him back to reality. Having his gaze held for a few moments, this young wizard tried resisting the lure to know more about this black entity. What was that black thing, he wondered. It was foggy and vague. Its appearance made Draco's room seem sad and depressing, its gloom coating over the whole manor, blocking any hint of light. It was a temptation for those who saw it to move closer. As Draco edged closer to this foggy entity, he felt a dark presence, one that felt evil. Draco was tempted for a closer look but he was aware of its darkness and preferred to keep his distance. Suddenly, a strong invisible presence shot out of the mist, and attacked Draco. Unaware of this happening, Draco was thrown to one side and sliding across the floor of his room. A sting of pain raced up his body, creating numbness that prevented him from moving. Draco was astounded by this sudden attack, he was shocked. He stared blindly at the air not knowing what to do, but what bought him out of his confusion was another wave of invisible pressure knocking down on him, he searched around for any defensive weapon to protect him, and found his wand sticking out of his pocket. Draco grabbed the wand out of his pocket and screamed, "Protego!" The spell held the mist for a few seconds but it came hammering right back at Draco. This time all he could do was escape. He ran away from the invisible presence as fast he could, and disappeared out the back door of the Malfoys Manor.

Black mists swirled around the surroundings of the manor. No one knew what was happening inside. Once the black mist left, the remains of the building were piled on the ground as if it collapsed by itself. There wasn't even a trace of material that proved the incident that happened inside. All the witnesses saw what happened outside, which was a black mist. Everyone knew that incident was caused by Voldemort, but no one knew why. The Malfoys were always loyal to Voldemort, what made him do this? Questions hung in the air, but none were solved. As the people pondered about the collapsed manor, they heard a cruel laughter that came out of the nowhere, the wind blew, and a shiver ran through their bodies.

Hermione Granger was in her 7th year of Hogwarts when she lost all her beloved ones. She was the brightness witch of her age, and had always been getting remarkably good grades. Hermione was a well experienced witch and possessed both the talents of a Gryfindor and Ravenclaw therefore she considered herself a genius that was able to withstand any challenges in her future life. But life was not so fortunate for her. On her 7th year in Hogwarts, Voldemort had invaded the school, and killed all of Hermione's relatives. Hermione had just luckily escaped from Voldemort's malevolent deeds. This relentless incident protracted Hermione's life and caused her to delay all of her studies. The once sophisticated Hermione Granger was now a homeless muggle-born with no friends and no one to lean upon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Hermione settled herself on the side of her comfortable bed and began thinking deeply. She was on the verge of starvation and now, she can hardly afford the hotel room. She had spent the last of her money on the funerals of her relatives so that they could rest in peace. But she knows they could never be in peace, not until Voldemort is defeated. She had sworn to all her dead relatives that she would defeat Voldemort, no matter what it takes. Hermione was packing up her things, and getting ready to leave this hotel. She did not want to spend her only left money on her hotel room but instead, she would spend it on food. She needed to get food that would last as long as three to four weeks. This was the food that was going to keep her going on the adventure to slaughter Voldemort.

Hermione began her journey when she left the hotel room and started going toward the forest. The sun had begun to set, and the shadows were showering over Hermione's slim form. The dry leaves of the whispering trees fell when the wind soared through it, rustled as it lightly brushed against the ground. Hermione wondered as she walked, what was the key to defeating Voldmort? If I do not know the answer, how will I defeat him? I must find the person who holds the key to destroying Voldemort, or all hope will be lost.

Just as Hermione was thinking about that, Draco Malfoy appeared out of the darkness behind her. She turned, hearing footsteps behind her and was shocked by who it was.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here? I heard that your house was destroyed by the malevolent hands of Voldemort? Have you heard any news about Rons lately? Or any of the Weasleys? My parents had been killed by Voldemort, and I'm wondering what happed to you? Malfoy? Malfoy? You there?"

Draco was overwhelmed by all these questions placed on him by Hermione, but before answering her questions, he wanted to get one thing straight. "Hermione, what are _you _doing here?"

Hermione answered," I'm searching for Voldemort so that I can defeat him, what are you doing here?"

Draco replied," I'm also on the search for Voldemort but i don't know where he is. Since we are both intending to defeat Voldemort, let's do it together!!!!"

Hermione agreed to go on the mission together and was glad that she had someone to accompany her. It was dark now and the stars had completed the dim sky with its sparkling light. They made a fire to keep them warm and snuggled against each other until they fell asleep side by side. The flames crackled in sparks of orange and yellow light and finally, after the night passed, the fire died down and a small thread of flame rose up towards the sky and evaporated.

The next day, they began setting off for there journey, not knowing the dangers ahead or the obstacles they were going to face. All they knew was that no matter what, they had to defeat Voldemort and that determination kept them moving forward until the end of the journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Draco and Hermione had eventually traveled past the forest and had now arrived at the edge of a small lake. The water was smooth and calm, so calm that the water hardly moves. Ten feet away from Draco and Hermione, there was a person that seemed to be preparing a boat to sail across these silky waters. This man was strong of built, tall and very broad. He had managed to carry big stacks of wood on his back and drag them into the water. This man obviously was not a muggle, but instead, a wizard with many types of skills in dark arts. He seemed very dangerous, but that didn't stop Hermione from noticing him, nor did it stop her from walking towards him. Hermione was 5 feet away from Draco and moving towards this unknown man when Draco finally noticed her. He stared blankly at her and wondered if she loved talking to strangers. Normal people don't just walk up to a random person and start talking.

Hermione had reached the unknown person when he looked up. He has cold eyes, thought Hermione as she started examining the person in front of her. After questioning him for a few minutes, she discovered that his name was Ander Ellynkrys. He wore long cloths, but Hermione did not want to ask him about that but instead, she asked for permission whether or not she and Draco can climb aboard with him to travel across the lake. He agreed and the three of them began traveling across the waters. Ander told them that his assumption was it would take them at most a week to make it across the lake, and at least five days.

They had been sailing for three hours, and the afternoon sun had begun its journey back behind the mountain. The misty clouds had become very apparent in front of the pinkish orange sky. The water reflected the beautiful sight with an even more marvelous technique, the shinies in the water. Ander was changing when Draco accidentally saw something he should not have seen. The Dark Mark. He was astounded by what he saw, and raced away to find Hermione, luckily Ander did not notice Draco when he was changing. He quickly explained it to Hermione and they plotted a plan to capture Ander.

Draco tiptoed silently over to the place in which Ander was changing and lifted his wand. As fast light, he speed right into Ander and hammered him down. Then Hermione appeared and pointed her wand at his neck. Ander was trapped. They tied him up and began questioning their prisoner.

"Why are you here and what is your intention?" Draco asked with a threatening voice. Ander stayed silent.

Hermione yelled, "Crucio!" and Ander opened his eyes wide in shock.

Ander screamed out, "I'll answer anything!!! Please stop this torture! I came carrying the orders of Voldemort in the quest to destroy the sword of life!"

Hermione asked," Do you know where it is?"

And the prisoner replied," Yes, it is hidden deep inside this mountain called The Silver Dragon, I also have the map!!!! It's right here!" He showed Hermione and Draco an old and crumpled piece of paper. Draco snatched it away from Ander, untied him, and threw him over board. Hermione did not protest or make any movement to protect this follower of Voldemort. She sensed that if they held on to him longer, he would be trouble, so why not just rid him now?

With Ander off their backs, Hermione and Draco continued their journey towards the Silver Dragon to find the Sword of Life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Draco and Hermione had finally arrived at the so called Silver Dragon Mountain. They were astonished by the appearance of this mountain. It was a big silver lump of metallic grass, releasing the reflections of many colors causing it to be vibrant. The mountain was glowing. On the side of it, there was this big rock that seemed to be hiding something behind it. Draco and Hermione moved it aside and entered the used to be hidden hole. Inside it, there was a haze of blurry smoke that kept everything hidden out of sight until it passed. Once it left the pair's view, a glint of light flashed out. Draco and Hermione stepped in and started walking, but then out of nowhere, a dementer came in view and attacked them. Hermione was a bit late in recognizing this and the dementer started to suck her soul out. Draco was panicking; he was trying really hard to remember the spell against dementers but apparently failed. He grabbed his wand out and yelled, "Impedimenta," at the enemy. It stopped for a while, but Draco suddenly remembered the spell and focused on the dementer and murmured, "Expecto Patronum!" The wand blazed with piercing white light and sucked the Dementer in, Hermione was saved in time. Draco woke her up and they both went for the Sword of Life. Draco pulled it out of the ground and yellow light glowed from the sword, unknown ancient words began to appear on it. Draco and Hermione beamed at each other and laughed happily out loud. They raced out of the hole with a sense of success. Draco ran his hand on the smooth side of the sword, and hugged Hermione. They both started toward the boat, planning in their heads the path of Voldemort's defeat.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The couple was in the boat sailing when morning arrived, it had been a day since they had gotten the Sword of life. Light had emerged from the faint darkness of the clouds, and the sun rose from behind the mountains. The shadows were disappearing, and the vibrant sunlight came into view. Draco and Hermione awoke from their deep slumber while the boat kept on heading towards North. Voldemort's castle of Dark mark was in Northern part of the wizard world, and was also known by all wizards. With the Sword of life in their hands, Draco and Hermione were sure that Voldemort's defeat was very near. His downfall would be the end of all evilness that ever existed, Voldemort must die! Draco and Hermione shared their breakfast with each other and discussed about many things. They chatted for quite a long time and eventually stopped when they heard a low distant murmur from far away, "Morsmordre." A Dark Mark erupted out from the castle and that was when Draco and Hermione confirmed that Voldemort's defeat would take place there.

After the long journey in the boat, Draco and Hermione had finally arrived at the front gate of Voldemort's castle. They silently crept towards the side of the door and stood there cautiously. Hermione whispered, "Alohomora" and the lock sprang free. They entered the other side, and the first thing they saw, was two death eaters walking by. Hermione whispered, "Imperio" And those death eater obediently walked over and waited for Hermione's orders. Hermione interrogated them with many of her questions and received many answers. She now knew that one of them was named Iyden Smynth and he was one of the least noticed death eaters. The other was named Elycius, he also was scarcely noticed by the others. Hermione then muttered under her breath," Perfect! Petrificus Totalus!" The two death eaters stiffened and fell on the floor. Draco and Hermione took their clothes, and changed in to death eaters. They threw the two death eaters out the door, on the side of the wall and left them there. After they had examined the place and was pretty sure it was safe, they started roaming the castle corridors for Voldemort. With their heads down, they were unnoticed and could go to many places with being questioned. Finally, they arrived at a room that was dark and vague. When they peered into it, the darkness seemed to be endless but suddenly, and voice rumbled through it and landed onto Draco and Hermione's ear drums. "Enter!" That was what it said. Draco was aware that something didn't seem right but he entered anyway. Hermione followed him. The door closed behind them with an unexpected slam. Out of the darkness, a pair of red eyes started glowing. Draco grabbed his sword and his grip tightened on it. The darkness lightened, and it showed the whole of Voldemort. He raised his wand and whispered, "Crucio" Draco swung his sword in defence and yelled "Protego!" the charm deflected the curse. Voldemort started talking, "Draco, your parents had always been loyal to me, and I am grateful of that. When I heard about the other prophecy, my heart turned into stone, but then again, my heart had already been turned into stone. I pity no one. But when I found out about the prophecy, I knew the only way that I would not be defeated is the death of you. I am very surprised that you actually lived through my Dark Clouds of Evil when i commanded it to attack your house, and even more surprised that you made it this far. I feel sorry for Lucius that he gave birth to a son that will die at an early age, but the world is like this, everything is a surprise, even your death Draco." Draco held his sword up, and charged toward Voldemort. Voldemort snickered and bellowed, "Avada Kedrava!" A blast of green light erupted from the wand, and toward Draco. Draco's eyes widen, and his mouth prepared into a scream, but luckily, the Sword's magic came to his rescue. The surface of the sword gleamed with the spell _Priori Incantatem_ and the killing curse back fired into Voldemort's chest. His eyes blanked into emptiness and his body fell on to the ground with a heavy thud. That was the end of the villainous Voldemort and beside him, darkness and evilness follows. Draco and Hermione walked out of this room and saw all the death eaters falling to ashes, the dark marks on their arms evaporating into the air and disappearing. The pair walked out of the castle just in time to see the Dark Mark disappear. They smiled at each other and left the castle side by side, holding hands.

Voldemort's defeat brought joy to all witches and wizards around the world. Anywhere there was magic, people were celebrating. No one was under the spell of Voldemort anymore, and no one would ever be scared of death eaters roaming their home anymore. Hogwarts was in the process of being rebuilt, and Harry Potter had his funeral nicely done. Everyone who died for the defeat of Voldemort would rest in peace by now, including Hermione's relatives. Everyone beamed at Draco and Hermione's success in defeating Voldemort. They were known all through the wizard world. The earth was bright from that day on, the people walked with fearless thoughts. Everyone was happy, especially the two who went on this journey.


	7. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Ten years later...

"Mommy! Daddy!" said a voice; Draco and Hermione instantly arrived at their daughter. "What honey?" asked Hermione. And their daughter Amberlyn replied between snivels, "Elynia is bullying me again!" Elynia, Draco and Hermione's older daughter stared wide eyed. Their parents knew that Elynia did not bully Amberlyn, but to prevent her from crying for the tenth time that day, they gave her lollipop to indicate that she was right and that she should shut up and stop crying. The two daughters had heard their parent's adventure many times, and for them, it was a story that they should pass from on generation to the next. Since they were the newest generation of Malfoys, Amberlyn and Elynia Malfoy held the responsibility to carry their parent's glory, which is the Malfoy's glory onto the next generation.


End file.
